


FaceTime Fun

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Persona 4: Fucking All Night, Phone Sex, Spanking, consensual cuckolding, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “Hey, honey! I’m just calling to tell you that I’m staying at the store for a few more hours. I’ll be getting home rather late tonight,” Akira offers an apologetic laugh.“Got…held back huh…? How typical of you… Akira..”Goro doesn’t even attempt to mask the moans escaping his throat, nor the hoarse gasps overtaking his words.Akira’s lips stretch into a smirk and he chuckles. “Sounds like you’re having fun without me.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Persona 4 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	FaceTime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m busy with school and work, I’ve just decided to combine selected kinktober days/prompts into a couple fics.
> 
> So this is Kinktober Day 10, 12, 13, 14, and 20!
> 
> On a socially distanced vacation btw. Sending this from the beach <3

  
Another late night shift at the office again. Although work is rather slow during this time of the week, the place is understaffed and he’s been requested to fill in for a sick coworker. 

Akira scrolls down the list of contacts until landing on the one labeled as  _ “♡Honey♡” _ and presses it, placing the speaker to his ear and waiting patiently for the other end to pick up. It rings for quite a few moments before finally, he hears a connection. 

“H-Hello..?” He hears a raspy, breathless voice on the other end answer. 

“Hey, honey! I’m just calling to tell you that I’m staying at the store for a few more hours. I’ll be getting home rather late tonight,” Akira offers an apologetic laugh. 

“Got…held back huh…? How typical of you… Akira..”

Goro doesn’t even attempt to mask the moans escaping his throat, nor the hoarse gasps overtaking his words. Akira pauses for a moment and listens intently to the background. It’s faint through the phone’s speakers, but he can register the sound of a bed creaking in a rhythmic way, as well as the collection of gasps, groans, and slick noises. 

Akira’s lips stretch into a smirk and he chuckles. “Sounds like you’re having fun without me.”

“W-Well....I...hah...”

What a whore. Akira wonders who it is this time. The thought of it excites him. 

“Turn on your camera, baby,” the raven whispers. “I wanna see my favorite slut get played with.”

“O-Of course…” 

It takes a few moments—likely because Goro has to stop whatever he’s doing to prop the phone up somewhere stable—but eventually he receives a notification for a FaceTime. He immediately hits the answer button and instantly he’s greeted with a lovely sight. 

Goro is facing the phone from a short distance, his thighs straddling either side of someone’s head as he bounces up and down ever so slightly. Occasionally wiggling his hips downwards against the stranger’s face for more. Akira can see the intruder's cock, erect and leaking. All for his husband. He doesn’t blame them one bit. Akira can already feel  _ his  _ pants growing tight at just the mere sight alone. 

The stranger grips either side of the brunet’s hips with both hands and pulls him down even more, pressing their tongue in even deeper. 

“F _ uck _ ..” he watches as Goro throws his head back and groans. “Your mouth feels s-so good…!” The former detective starts rolling his hips back and forth, grinding against his current lover’s face. 

Akira bites his lip at the sight. Eyes practically glued to the screen and desperately wishing he could touch himself. 

Damn this job. 

He watches as the stranger grabs Goro by the waist and suddenly shoves him to the mattress. They pull themselves up from their lying position and make their way over to Goro, sitting up on their knees as they grip the brunet’s hips and flip him over. 

Now that their face isn’t obscured by his husband’s ass, he can get a good look at the  _ ”stranger’s”  _ face. He recognizes the sharp jawline and silver bowl-cut hair belonging to his ‘sick’ coworker and friend, Yu. 

Also known as one of his husband’s favorite playthings for whenever Akira is away. 

The raven watches as his friend impatiently plants himself between Goro’s legs, angling his cock against his hole and shoving himself inside with barely so much as a warning. 

“A-AH…!” Goro’s breath hitches, but he’s already pushing his ass backwards into the feeling. “God, Yu… fuck me. Please..!”

He doesn’t even have to ask. Yu is already gripping either side of his hips with a bruising force and fucking into the brunet. Eliciting hiccups of moans and gasps from the messy whore beneath him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,  _ Goro _ ..!”

The use of his husband’s given name should make him jealous, but it only serves to turn Akira on even more. The raven stands there clutching his phone in hand, occasionally peeking up from the screen to make sure no other coworkers are around. Good thing it’s a slow night.

“Ahh…”

The sound of Goro’s whimpers quickly draw his attention back to the screen, only to find Yu suddenly pulling out of him. 

“Yuuu…” Goro whines. “What are you doing..?”

The silver haired man wedges his cock between his husband’s ass and holds him there, groping the globes of flesh and slowly rutting back and forth with a smirk, torturously teasing him. Goro growls as he pushes backwards, frustrated as he attempts to coax him inside once more. 

“Come  _ on _ ,” he complains. “ _ Fuck _ me—”

**_*SMACK*_ **

“AH!!”

Akira watches as Yu brings his hand down against his ass  _ hard _ . 

“Talking back is pretty naughty,  _ Goro-kun _ ,” he taunts. “If you want daddy’s cock back inside you, you’ll have to beg for it.”

“ _Fuck_ _you_.”

**_*SMACK*_ **

Akira bites his lip as a hushed moan escapes his throat. “Come on, Goro,” he purrs into the phone. “You should be a good slut for Yu while I’m away.”

“I said  _ beg, _ ” Yu commands. 

“N-No..!”

**_*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK—*_ **

More harsh slaps strike against the brunet’s backside in retaliation each time he disobeys. Goro bites the pillow currently curled up under his quivering form, his growls gradually turning into softened whimpers. 

Yu’s palms rub at the sore red spots overtaking the pale flesh. He grins. 

“All you have to do is beg, Goro-kun~”

“Yu…” after some time, Goro’s bratty demeanor slowly melts into desperation. “P-Please…”

Akira wishes so badly he could get another break, just for a few minutes so he can run into some bathroom and watch this. It’s so unfair that he can’t properly get himself off to such an enticing display. 

“What did you say? Speak up, whore I can’t hear you” he squeezes his sore ass. 

“P-Please fuck me…” Goro whines. “Please, I want your cock so bad..! Please put it inside…”

“Oh? You want me to put it back in..?” Yu presses his tip against his aching hole once more, bringing Goro to near tears from how badly he desires it. 

“Y-Yes,” the brunet’s rebellious tone is now reduced to mere pleas. “ _ Yes, yes, yes, yES, YES—!!” _

His pathetic cries are cut off when Yu spreads him apart and sheaths himself inside him once more, pressing in all the way before resuming his same brutal pace as before. 

“F- _ FuCk!!”  _ The sounds of Goro’s moans mixed with hiccuping sobs fills the quiet apartment as he takes everything his lover gives him and more. It’s obscured by the pillow, but beneath his dark and lust filled eyes, Akira can see that faint smile etched across his face. He can’t help but shudder at the sight. 

“God, you look so  _ good _ like this, babe…” he breathes. 

With a few more harsh thrusts to his hole, Yu’s movements start to stagger as he throws his head back into a groan. Flooding the insides of Akira’s husband right before his eyes. Speaking of whom, the raven peers down to see Goro gripping the pillow under his chest for dear life, biting his swollen bottom lip as he rocks himself back and forth against Yu. Shamelessly relishing in the waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body as hot fluids pour into him. 

The brunet peers his weary, tear-stained eyes over to his husband’s face displayed on the screen and offers a weak smile. The raven chuckles, more than satisfied with the show. 

“Just be sure to clean up your mess, okay?” Akira hums before pressing the end call button, stuffing his phone back into his back pocket and returning to his work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
